


When Feathers Collide

by Iamthetwickster



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel x angel!reader </p><p>You have a new job cleaning at the palace in heaven, your job is to clean the floor Gabriel's room is on and you have strict rules, but Gabriel never was one for keeping rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Job

It'd taken you long enough but you had finally found yourself a job, a decent one at that. You knew it would be difficult to keep considering where it was, but you needed this job. So you were in no position to pass it up just because you had worries. You were an angel. Just a simple angel, like any other. You weren't particularly interesting, you didn't really have any friends. You didn't even have a place to rest at night, unless you count that large tree in one of the gardens. But hopefully this job was going to change that. It would at least be enough to get you some food, you hoped.

The place you worked was the biggest, grandest place in all of heaven. It was where God and the four archangels resided, the palace. The archangels and God were treated like royalty. Your job was simply to clean every day, you'd been assigned to one of the floors (each archangel's room was on a different floor) and you were on the youngest archangel's. You'd change the bedding every day, clean all of the bathrooms out and then then eventually you would have to dust and polish everywhere before you brought fresh towels and other things and placed them in the bathrooms, ready for whenever the archangel needed them. The job was tiring and not at all worth the pay given to you, but next to no money was better than none at all so you took it. It was hard, walking up and down those stairs all day, back and to, back and to, all day long. You had been forbidden to talk to any other person but the other cleaners and the person who was in charge of you, if you didn't stick to those rules you would be fired, or worse.

It was your third day working, you were tired from a sleepless, uncomfortable night but somehow you kept going. The wooden stairs creaked as you waltzed on up them, carrying with you carefully some bath towels, neatly folded by none other than yourself of course. You huffed and puffed as you reached the top of the stairs after a few minutes, walking onwards around the corner. But before you made it completely around the corner, your surroundings flew everywhere, along with the towels. You had been knocked over by something and were in too much shock to do anything but let out a quiet scream of surprise. You collided with the wooden floor, right on top of your wings which luckily for you didn't feel at all damaged.

There was a heavy weight on top of you, too heavy to be the towels or an object. You were about to look at what it is but before you could it made a loud grunt, followed by a very loud cackle that made you nervous.

“Sorry about that, flower. I was just running out to find Lucifer- didn't hear you coming.” The voice was loud and bubbly, it woke you up out of your daze and your eyes shot to the voice's. It didn't take too long for you to find the other's eyes because he was lying down on top of you with his thighs against his calfs, either side of your own thighs. You were too scared to say a word as you realised who he was. It took you a little while but you tried to make it better than the situation currently was.

“I'm so sorry, it's my fault, not yours. I should have looked first, or listened or something. I have no excuse, I-” Your breathing was heavy, you didn't want to loose your job because of a silly mishap that wasn't even your fault.

“Woah, you're nervous. Why? I don't bite...unless you want me to.” He was grinning at you and it was turning your functions into butter.

“Gabriel!” A thick, low voice called from downstairs.

“Coming, Luce!” Gabriel replied, still grinning at you. “Sorry- it's not your fault, sweet heart. Don't worry. I need to stop running in doors. Here.” He rose to his feet and offered you his hand, you glanced at him nervously before seeing the now unfolded towels all over the floor and scrambling to your knees to pick them up quickly before somebody else saw that you'd messed them up.

Gabriel must have seen the look of worry all over your face because all you heard was a loud snap and the towels were in a neat folded pile again.

“A thanks would be nice- or are you not very good with talking.” He chuckled to himself, grabbing your hand and forcing you to your feet. You stumbled and fell toward him but he pushed your shoulder gently so you stood properly, you backed away, hastily dropping his hand and staring at the ground.

“You can talk more than a sentence, right?” He asked again.

“Gabriel! Come on!!” Lucifer called from outside, he was getting impatient.

“Oh for- I'll catch up with you!” Gabriel called back, way to make a girl more nervous. Well, you'd already gotten this far. Surely giving him the truth wouldn't make things any more worse.

“I'm...” you paused, clutching your wrist nervously.

“You're...come on.”

“I'll get fired for talking to you, sir. Or worse. Not that loosing my job means more than...showing respect, I mean, I-” You grimaced. You'd surely done it now.

“Wait- they'd fire you for talking to one of us? But what if we asked you a question?”

You looked up at him then back to the floor. You swallowed hard.

“Oh...right, yeah. Well then. I give you permission to speak to me whenever you or I choose. And my permission given is more important than whoever is in charge of you. Okay?” He beamed at you.

“Y-yes, sir.” You nodded.

“Good. Well I uh- have to go do a thing- that I probably shouldn't be doing but who am I to pass up some fun. I'll see you around, shy thing.” He patted you gently on the shoulder before running off down the stairs, leaving you to your work.

You didn't see Gabriel again for the rest of that day, but you thought about him when you went to sleep that night. You cocooned yourself up in your wings in your usual tree, smiling slightly as you remembered those eyes of his and his beautiful six wings.

 


	2. Everybody loves chocolate

The next day you were like a bag full of nerves, for the whole day. You were worried that somebody was going to say something about what happened, or that Gabriel was suddenly going to change his mind and blame you. You simply couldn't loose this job, it was all you had to feed you. You were wearing the same garments as the day before- it wasn't exactly like you had a wardrobe hidden in that tree you slept in. You hoped nobody would notice or care.

You had only been at work for about forty minutes and you were currently adding the finishing touched to Gabriel's freshly changed bed. You arranged the blue cushions exactly how they should be and then you started placing the blue throw over cover at the end of the bed. As you finished straightening it out the door flew open and Gabriel walked in. He walked with a mission in his stride. You stopped what you were doing, turned around facing him and you stood with your head low and your hands together. This was how you had been taught to stand when in the presence of an archangel.

The youngest archangel was looking through his drawers for something. You didn't look what but before you knew it he'd turned around and was stuffing his mouth with a candy bar. You stared at the ground but you could sense he was staring at you and it burnt through you, having his eyes on you. After a few moments the archangel stepped closer to you and pushed a piece of chocolate under your gaze.

“Here. I feel bad eating it all myself”. He held it there, waiting for you to take it but you didn't. You bit your lip thinking of words.

“No. . .It's okay, sir. It's yours, you eat it.” You smiled sheepishly but he was frowning at you.

“Well. . . If I'm giving it to you, that makes it yours. Which means _you_ eat it. Now come on, open up.” He stepped closer to you, waiting to see if you would succumb yet. “Come on, it's only chocolate. Everybody loves chocolate.” You swallowed hard.

“What does it taste like?” You asked quietly, still looking down.

“What?!” You jumped back when he shouted, about a hundred bad thoughts flew through your brain at once. Gabriel must have noticed that he'd frightened you because he lowered his voice straight after. “You mean, you've never had chocolate?” The archangel had never been so shocked. You shook your head in response. “Well I'm not having that.” Before you could process what he said you felt his finger tips against your jaw as he lifted your head to face him. You felt your cheeks turn hotter and you knew you were blushing, you seriously hoped he didn't notice because that could also lose you your job. He pressed down on your lower lip with his thumb, gently opening your mouth slightly for you. He then slid the small piece of chocolate into your mouth and you had no choice but to eat it now so you did.

“Good?” He asked, with a grin. You gave a simple nod and a light smile. He gave you a chuckle for that. “You've tried other sweet things, right?”

“Like. . . apples?” You asked, receiving a heavy laugh of surprise from the archangel.

“No, no, no! I mean like caramel and candy. Awe.” You shy'd away back into your shell again. You hated to be mocked like that, you couldn't help the way you thought.

“No, Sir. I haven't.” You tried not to sound angry or upset when you spoke.

“Well then I guess I'm going to have to have a word with whoever s meant to be looking after you at home. Where do you live?” Gabriel was getting a little too interested in you and it made you all the more nervous. You didn't need him peering into your home life. And you certainly didn't want him or anybody else to find out that you didn't have a home per say. You couldn't exactly tell him you live in a tree, could you? But what could you say. If you lied and he actually went to the place he'd know straight away that you'd lied. You were fumbling with your garments.

“You're such a quiet girl. . .” Thank the heavens, he'd changed the subject. Arguably not to a better subject but at least it wasn't about your home. You still struggled with coming up with a response for him so you gave him a half smile and carried on fumbling.

“Wait, hold on. . .” Uh oh. “You were wearing that yesterday.” Busted. Quick, make up a good lie, you thought.

“I have two of these. . .” Nailed it.

“Two, huh? With the exact same stain, right there?” He prodded you in the side where the stain from yesterday still was. Damn it. You clenched your eyes shut and sighed. “Don't lie to me, dove. I wasn't created yesterday, I know what I see.” You choked on your words.

“I. . . I'm sorry. I didn't have time to get clean clothes and I forgot about the stain. . .”

“Don't worry about it.” He snapped his fingers and the stain was removed. Gabriel smiled at you sympathetically. “Anyway. . . I've been distracting you for way longer than I intended. I mean- not that I meant to distract you I- I mean I- Um- you better get back to work and I have things to do.”

You nodded, confused as to what on heaven Gabriel actually just said to you but you weren't going to ask. He was right, he'd kept you long enough.

“What was your name again?” He asked. He wanted to know your name. Why would he want to know your name? You cleaned his room, what did he care? You paused, staring at him before speaking finally.

“Y/N”. You spoke. “My name's ______, Sir.” The archangel beamed back at you.

“Cool. Stop calling me 'Sir', _______” He chuckled before closing the door and leaving you to your work again, about time.

 


	3. Pretty little thing like you

It had been a few days since you had seen the archangel Gabriel, you had two days off from work before you were in again and you decided to spend today walking through the forests of heaven. Your wings (the colour of your hair) dragged along the path in the woods as you walked, the odd tiny feather being left behind to be whisked up into the breeze and carried off to God knows where. You often walked through these forests whenever you saw fit, it was the one place you truly felt at peace. The way the sun's light shone through the leaves and onto the path. Every leaf was a different shade and you loved the way they danced together in the wind. The path was crooked and it was easy to get lost, but you'd been walking through these forests since you were such a young fledgling that you where every single nook, every root and every stream lead to. If you could say you belonged somewhere, it would be here. Away from all eyes, away from the poverty stricken life you'd gained and away from those who judged you for what you could not help.

You'd been walking for a few hours now and grew tired and hungry. You found a small waterfall with a tree to the side where you decided you would spend some time resting. You let out a relaxed sigh as you fell to the floor, then proceeding to lean against the tree. Your wings rested either side of you. Closing your eyes you took in the sounds of the forest.

A few moments later your wing shifted slightly and you felt something else contact it. Your heart stopped. So many questions going through your mind all of a sudden, you could be in danger. It could be somebody who didn't want you there. It could be an animal and you could have invaded it's territory. The one thing it actually was, that you did not suspect was nothing harmful but a silly old archangel who had been following you since the morning. It was Gabriel. Your eyes shot open as you heard his voice. That beautiful voice, it was the vocal equivalent to melting chocolate.

“Hello, ______”. Your heart was racing now that you knew it was Gabriel. The gold haired archangel walked around, the feathers of one of his wings dragged across your own as he did. He then stood facing you with that goofy smile of his plastered across his face again.

You couldn't get up quick enough, stumbling to your feet and standing in the same stance you had been taught at work when an archangel was present. You had your head down facing the lumps of dirt and broken branches beneath your feet with a look of shame on your face. Gabriel's face changed and it made you feel sick from nervous.

“For the love of- would you _please_ stop standing like I'm some God!” He barked at you. Well you didn't know what to do now, how do you respond to that? Do you stop how you're standing and stand how you normally would? In an improper and manner-less way? You thought not. Could you say something back? Not unless you wanted him to shout at you again. It was silent. All you could hear was the wind rustling through the leaves. You were lost for function so you did all you could and closed your eyes, swallowing hard.

“Hey! I meant what I said! Stop it!” The archangel shrieked again. You snapped finally. 

“ **Why?. What do you want me to do?. You're an archangel! I'm just some cleaner, I'm the lowest of the low and you expect me to throw away any respect or manners or any rules I haven to follow just because you want me to. You distract me every single day. I'm late finishing everything. Because of _you_. You don't even care. If I mess up something, one tiny little thing. I won't have a job any more. I'll have no money, no food. I can't even buy my own clothes as it is! Don't you understand? I can't act like we aren't different. . .” **

Gabriel's entire stance and face had changed. He'd set off a bomb when he'd shouted at you the second time. He'd never seen you like that, nobody had. You never shouted back, you let yourself be pushed around by everybody. But you were so confused lately that you couldn't help it. Your emotions just blew up. And it left you screaming at an archangel and choking back tears. He was in pure and utter shock, he didn't even try to shout back which was the strangest part. He just stood there and watched like some spectator. You would have expected him to hit you or something to shut you up but he didn't. Gabriel was not like the others. But he didn't know anything about you. He didn't know that all your life you'd been bullied for the way you were. 

“ **. . . Why can't you just leave me be the way I am?!”** You instantly covered your mouth after your outburst. The taste of your salty tears lingered on your tongue as the seemingly endless flow of tears glided down your cheeks, the sound of your sobs echoing beneath the tree. 

You were certain that was the end for you. You'd just screamed at an archangel, a son of god. One of the first beings to be created and you knew for sure if it wasn't your job it would be your head taken from you. Your finger tips just covered your eyes as you fell to your knees, weeping before the strong man of god. 

“I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.” you choked out, over and over again. You waited for the archangel to shout back at you, or for the ice cold temperature of his blade to find it's way to your neck. But that was not what you felt. You instead felt the other's warm wings touching your own, sliding against them gently in a soothing contact. 

“Shh. . .” The archangel cooed repeatedly, his big arms wrapping around you and pulling you to him. Gabriel was kneeling in front of you and had realised his fault. He realised how bad you must have felt to have shouted so suddenly. The archangel Gabriel had pulled you into a warm, loving and forgiving embrace. With all his wings surrounding you, caressing your own. He had one hand atop your head, stroking your hair every so slowly whilst his other held you close. 

“Shhhh. . .” He repeated. “It's all okay.” You were beginning to trust him now which was something you had not done in a long time. But nobody had ever hugged you before, nobody ever cared. Did Gabriel care about you? Or did he just want you to shut up? You couldn't figure but you were so absorbed into his grace that you didn't care yourself. Gabriel pulled you onto his lap now and you hid your face into his chest, still sobbing quietly. 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to. . . to yell at you I just. . .I just got sick of it and. . .I didn't know what else to do. . . please don't. . .don't. . .”

“Oh, _________. Beautiful _______. Don't you worry about a thing, sweet cheeks. I'm not going to do anything, you still have a job, just please stop crying. I don't like seeing you upset. Pretty little thing like you should have a smile permanently on her face, hm?” 

“So. . .you're not gonna- you're not mad at me?” You breathed heavy.

“No, no, no. You were upset, love. I can't be mad at you for that, especially when it's my fault and not yours. I need to stop annoying you and think about your problems.” 

“You don't have to, I didn't-”

“I do and will. You need help, baby doll. And I can help you. Starting. . .” He pushed you off his lap and stood up in thought, looking down at you. “. . .With your clothes. You clearly only have what you're currently wearing.”

“No really! I mean it please- I don't need help!” You didn't want him to give you anything new, you didn't have anywhere to keep anything, there was no point.

“I like you. Now let me help you.” He snapped his fingers and your clothes changed into a beautiful, long, white dress, made of silk. It had gold embroidered into the neck line and where the straps ended. The archangel stood there and smiled at you, wide eyed. 

“You look like a princess.”

“Take it off.” You demanded. 

“Why? you look beautiful-”

“ _Gabriel I am not a princess.”_

“You are now. You're _my_ princess.” He let out a dark chuckle that made you internally scream. You glanced up at him in shock at what he just said and the straight back down to the ground. You had every plan on staring at the ground until he left but Gabriel already had your hand in his by the time you thought of this, he pulled you up and held both your hands, looking into your eyes. You both shared a moment, you weren't sure what it was. But for one moment you both just gazed into each other, enjoying the feeling of his hands holding yours, thumbs caressing your fingers. You could have sworn he leaned in closer slightly but then he stopped and let go of your hands.

“It's getting dark. Come on, I'll walk you home.” He said, smiling sweetly, eyeing you up in your new dress. 


	4. I Dont Care That You're Different

Gabriel had said he was going to walk you home, but the obvious issue with that was that you had no home. Only a familiar surrounding where you rested at night. You had to think of a good excuse as to why he could not walk you home. You could tell him the truth, but if you did that you very well may loose your job and a possible friend. Which you had never of course had before. It was a bizarre feeling, to have somebody talk to you in a sweet voice. To have somebody want to be by your side and spend time with you was unusual to you, you'd never had a friend. You were a lone wolf, but perhaps an archangel, who by all was seen as a prince, as royalty would too feel the same as you. They seemed very lonely angels, just four of them. And Gabriel was the very youngest, it was no wonder really that he wanted a friend. And of course to you it was no wonder that he chose you, you had too much respect to tell him where to go.

You had a lump in your throat as you began to play with your hair. You were nervous, with good reason.

“Gabriel, wait.” You said, biting your bottom lip. He was a way in front of you, walking on but he stopped as soon as you spoke, turning to face you with a puzzled look on his face.

“What's wrong, ______?” He asked, stepping closer to you. He looked all over your face to find the answer before you could tell him.

“I- well the thing is. . .” You began, contemplating your words and sentence as you spoke. With a sigh you continued. “. . .I kind of planned on staying here until- until night fall. I'm not in work tomorrow, you see. So there really is nothing for me to do. That's why I come here. To be a peace. And if I go back I won't be at peace.” You kicked the dirt beneath your feet gently. “I was going to spend the night here.” You finished your excuse and hoped it was good enough. In all fairness, it was half true.

The archangel looked at the floor in thought before he stepped over to you. He looked down at you with a light frown on his lips.

“Why do you not feel at peace back home?” A bad question really. There were so many reasons. But the main one? Everybody else.

“I don't- like talking about it. . .”

“Why not?”

“Because I'm afraid.”

“Of what?” He chuckled lightly, flashing you a heart warming smile that made your legs feel like rubber.

“If I talk about it I'm going to break down and cry, none of us want that. As much as I try to control my emotions I cannot.”

“But, _____. Locking all your emotions away will do no good to you. Imagine a vase, okay? And you keep putting things into that vase. You keep hiding away more and more every day until one day it's too full, you can't fit any more in. And if you try to the vase will smash and everything you've put in will fly out everywhere, it could his anyone in the process. You can't just keep everything inside. You have to cry and let it out sometimes, it's healthy to do that. Don't be afraid of being you.” If you've ever been in a situation where somebody has finally said the words you've needed to hear for however long, days, months, years. Then you'll understand that feeling of confusion. You didn't know how to react to Gabriel at the best of times.

You were thinking over his words when he suddenly grabbed your hands and pulled you close to him, really close. You could almost feel his breath on you.

“Tell me, darling.” You looked up at him, full of nerves.

“. . .Well. They don't like me. The angels, they. . . I'm too different. I don't belong there. They judge me, I can feel it wherever I go. So I choose to stay here when I can.” You took a deep breath and sighed, holding your gaze at his hands. Your gaze was interrupted by Gabriel as he brought one of your hands up higher and pressed a kiss to the back, sending a wave of butterflies down your stomach. You could feel your face turn what must have been the deepest red known to celestian creation. From embarrassment you stepped back, away from him.

“Ah, ah ah.” Gabriel joked. Oh yeah, he was holding your hands. “Get back here. We were having a moment.” His hands let go of yours and straight after his arms snaked around your back and pulled you close to him, your body was fully against his own as he held you in a tight embrace, still giggling.

“Well then?” Gabriel spoke, voice soft. You were so close to him that even his voice was doing things to your stomach now. You looked up into his piercing eyes. What always appealed Gabriel to you was the fact that his wings were golden, but that his eyes happened to match them. His hair too. You realised you were probably analysing him for far too long and you blinked back into reality.

“Well what? . . .sorry. . .”

“Don't worry, dove. Well, since you aren't going home. Why don't we both stay here?” Oh no. The only reason you'd told him that was because you didn't want him to see your disgrace of a living environment. “We could watch the sun set together, I could make some sweet things for you to try and we could just stay here for the night.” But that did sound wonderful. It made you wonder why he wanted to do all this, with you of all the angels.

“I don't know, Gabriel. . .”

“Please?” Whilst you contemplated this his forehead found yours and rested there. “Pleaaaaaaaase.” He pouted at you, but you were currently frozen from having him so close to you. Your halos were even touching. You couldn't control yourself, you didn't even think things through. You just blurted out.

“Okay.” No. Why did you say that? That was it. You were going to have to tell him the truth. But, surely it wouldn't harm to just enjoy the night with him before you possibly got yourself fired, right? You opened your mouth to tell Gabriel something but before you knew it he was holding your hand and dragging your through the forest with a grin on his face.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“Some place.”

“What kind of place?”

“Just a _place._ It's beautiful there.” It took the two of you ten minutes before you stopped walking.

“See?” It was a meadow. A vast, gold tinged meadow. Surrounded by trees, it was. And because of the sun setting, the meadow created such a warm beautiful colour. It looked like it was on fire in some places. You could see why he'd brought you there.

“Woah. . .” You whispered to yourself. “This is-” You squeaked. Gabriel pulled you along with him again before you could finish your sentence. You walked up the meadow a little more before reaching the top. You looked down and you could see the sun setting behind the hills and the trees. But in front of it was a small lake which presented the sunset's reflection like nothing you'd ever seen.

The archangel let go of your hand whilst you stood there in sheer marvel. Two minutes later you felt yourself behind pulled down and before you could blink you fell onto your butt with an thud, but it didn't hurt like you expected. Looking down you saw that Gabriel had prepared a blanket and some pillows to sit on. He was lying down on his side, propping himself up with one arm, his wings spread out across the grass behind you both.

“Like it?”

“I love it!” You exclaimed, throwing yourself at him. He fell onto his back with you on top of him with what was supposed to be an innocent hug but ended up in a mass of tangled feathers.

“Steady on there, ______! I think we should get to know each other a little more before that!” He winked at you. You swallowed hard and tried to climb off him quickly, hiding your blush. “I was kidding! Get back here and hug me!” By then you'd already sat down properly again so Gabriel chose to instead tackle you to the ground. You let out a loud screech as you hit the ground.

“Ow!” You over dramatically yelled at him. “Why are you giggling?” You narrowed your eyes at him.

“This is how we first met.” You started laughing a little too then, remembering that first day where he'd ran around the corner and thrown himself on to you.

“Could you get off me now?”

“No.”

“Why not???”

“No.”

“That doesn't-”

“ _No.”_

“ _Gabriel.”_

“ ** _No.”_**

“Gabriel, get off m-” His lips were suddenly crashed into yours and his feet were interlaced with your own. You were so chocked that your wings began to thrash beneath you and it took a few attempted but Gabriel managed to calm them with his own wings. He deepened the kiss as he lay there on top of you, your haloes touching. The archangel let out a moan as he broke away, resting his forehead on yours with eyes closed.

“I need to tell you something. . . “ You sighed. His eyes shot straight to yours.

“Hm?” He was waiting for you to explain yourself.

“I- haven't been entirely honest with you. . . from the first day I met you I haven't.” Gabriel sat up to your side, helping you up by pulling your hand.

“What do you mean?” he asked, worried.

“The reason I wanted to stay out here was because I- didn't want you to walk me home. I mean, I just- What I told you was true but it was only half of the truth. . .” You didn't want to look at him. His eyes made you nervous whenever they looked your way. You hugged your knees and faced the lake instead.

“Do you remember that day you made me eat chocolate for the first time?” You asked.

“Yeah, I do.”

“And you said you'd have to tell my carers off.”

“I said something like that, yeah.” He smiled softly at you.

“You'd probably find it quite difficult to tell somebody something, when they don't exist.”

“What? You mean you live on your own then?” He was watching you intensely.

“Yes. But that's not- that's not the reason I don't want you walking me home. . .” Gabriel was still listening closely. “You see it's- impossible for you to walk me home. . .” You hid yours face behind your knees. “I don't have a home.” You said quietly. You could feel a few single tears finding there way down your cheeks and landing on your legs.

“You- you're homeless?” You nodded, shaking and hiding your face more.

“I'm so sorry. . . I needed the work- I couldn't pass it up and tell you I don't have a home. . .” You felt a sudden warmness surround you. You glanced to your left and saw that one of Gabriel's wings had found it's place over your wing and your shoulder. It pulled you closer to Gabriel and he grabbed your hand again, holding it on top of his leg. You both were now sat cross legged, side by side.

The two of you stayed in silence for a while. Not knowing what to say yourself and being not sure of what Gabriel was thinking.

“You should have told me.” You were both watching the sun set. “I could have done something about it.” You sighed.

“I'm just your cleaning staff, Gabriel.” You put yourself down.

“Don't you ever say that! ________, you mean far more to me than any other brother or sister I have ever seen. I- . . .” He sighed. “I was going to ask you to- be my. . . my. . .” He cleared his throat. You stared at him with wide eyes. You didn't have a clue what he was trying to say so it wasn't as if you could help him. The archangel took a deep breath.

“Do you wanna be my mate?” You swallowed. Wait, what? Did Gabriel actually just ask you that? An archangel? As you? A homeless angel? What in heaven was going on inside his mind?

“What?!”

“Oh- you don't want to that's- ouch. That's okay I- obviously shouldn't have even thought of that-”

“Would you shut up a minute?!” Gabriel glared at you. He opened his mouth, ready to snarl back at you but you stopped him with a slap on the face. He sat there, staring at you in shock.

“Gabriel, you are an archangel! You could get the most beautiful angel if you wanted, why are you doing this?” He blinked, mouth agape.

“But I _love_ you.” What? 'I love you'. You went over that in your mind several times after.

“Sorry if that's a sin, honey. But I really do. I want to be with you, only you. I don't care that you're homeless, I don't care that you're different. I _love_ that you're different. You're special to me. And I want to be your mate. And have you lay next to me every night before I sleep. I want your face to be the one I see before I sleep and when I wake up.” Gabriel turned to face you, one hand cupping your face and making sure you were facing him.

“Well then?”


	5. Caged

You could not believe a single thing that was happening to you. An archangel asking you to be his one love for the rest of eternity. After your life of torture and ill health, finally you felt as though it might come to an end.

“Yes.” You answered the archangel, finally. It was but a whisper, then hearing the word leave your lips you repeated yourself. “Yes!” You exclaimed. The archangel beamed from ear to ear, throwing himself to you. You both fell to the ground, Gabriel laying on top of you with his wings stretched out along your own. You’d never seen him smile so much since you first began working in the palace. You were about to hug him when his lips collided with yours in a tender and passionate kiss. It was like a symbol of his utter benevolence for you. When Gabriel parted his lips with your own he hovered above you for a while. Staring into his eyes and admiring the citrus gemstone colour of them. He gently nuzzled your nose with his own in a rather adorable eskimo kiss.

“Let’s go home.” The archangel spoke, voice loud and full of joy. The sun was almost set and it was growing dark every quickly now. Stars beginning to shine provided romance in your moment as you walked back through the fields and the forest with your archangel, your hand in his.

Your relationship with Gabriel was the most precious thing to you. You were always at his side and he at yours. All though Gabriel’s brothers and those of the palace saw the love the two of you shared, there were some who did not deem this relationship wise. You were the lowest type of angel and it made the angels uncomfortable, angry that scum such as yourself could ever walk the palace halls or sleep next to a winged prince. You and Gabriel faced a lot of problems together because of this. The angels grew more and more angry. So much so you could barely leave the palace. When you did, angels would throw things, jeer and call you the most sinful words. All though the archangels would stand up to them for you and Gabriel, they would not stop. It came to a point that the only freedom you could get was to go for long walks in the night when all the angels were asleep or inside their homes. Gabriel of course would come with you whenever he could, that was when he wasn’t struggling with the hassle of Michael and Lucifer’s petty arguments.

You had everything you could ever want or need back at the palace, but often your mind would wander and think that perhaps there was somewhere else you belonged. Somewhere where you were not seen for your rank. Somewhere you and Gabriel could truly have your happy ever after. You had never mentioned this to Gabriel however, it was just a thought of course. It could never happen.

On one evening the archangels were called to a hearing with God. You of course could not go so you simply took the liberty of going for your night time walk through the forest. The feel of the fresh air blowing against your wings was a feeling of pure freedom. It made you feel better, like you weren’t a caged animal. Your robes trailed along the path behind you as you enjoyed your walk, admiring the trees as they ignited with the colour of the setting sun and rising stars. You were about to turn back and return home to the palace when you heard a crunch behind you. Like the sound of a twig being snapped because somebody has stepped over it.

“Hello?” You called out, seeing if somebody was out there. “Gabriel, is that you?” No reply. You continued to walk with a little more haste this time. Almost to the end of the forest when you heard it again. “Who’s there?!” You demanded to know. You were about to take flight when you felt heavy. Something had hit you in the head. Seering pain took over your head and you felt blood trickle down your forehead. After that you collapsed, unconscious.

 


	6. I Choose Me

Gabriel slammed the doors of the hearing room wide open. It was the next night and he was filled with nerves and anger. He stormed right over to Michael and threw a punch at his face. He barely flinched at all.

"Where is she?!" The youngest archangel yelled, demanding to know what happened to you.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gabriel." Said the older one, calm as ever. Gabriel grabbed Michael by the top of his robes.

"You know full well what I'm talking about! What have you done with, ________?!" He was nearly screaming his words into his face.

"What would I want with your stupid little angel princess?" He shoved Gabriel off him.

"I know it was you! you're the one who tried to get me to join your side yesterday, if you think I'll join your side because you've taken her from me you have NEVER been more wrong!"

"I wish I had thought about taking her, I know it would have worked. But since I have Raphael I don't need you. I don't need her." Gabriel stood, trembling in sorrow. He had no idea where you were, he'd looked everywhere with no sleep. Nobody had seen you. A single tear fell from his eye, trailing its path down his cheek. With it more followed.

"Gabriel." Lucifer began, sitting at the other side of the room. "There are more important matters at hand."

"Nothing means more to me than her." His bottom lip began to quiver. "Nothing."

"You need, to pick a side!" Lucifer demanded. "Now!" 

"I can't pick a side, you're all my brothers!"

"Can't or won't?" Michael asked. 

"Both. I refuse." Gabriel took a look around the room. 

"Father will not like your behavior, Gabriel." Michael looked away from him, ashamed to be related to him.

"Father, doesn't care about anything!" Gabriel yelled. "I will not choose one brother over the other. I choose me. I choose...her." With that, Gabriel walked to the doors. "So long, brothers." He left the room, running straight to his room and smashing everything apart. The bed sheets and curtains were ripped in heaps on the floor, anything fragile was smashed, mirrors were broken. He sat in the middle of the room, weeping for a while, holding his horn in his hands. He was utterly in love with you. He could feel were you were just by his grace. But now, he felt nothing. He knew you weren't here. There was nothing here for him anymore in heaven, not with you gone. He threw his horn at the wall and disappeared. 

"He'll be back later, Raphael. He always used to run away when he was a fledgling. He always comes back." Michael sounded so sure of himself. But this one time, the first of ever, Gabriel did not return. He never returned. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The runaway archangel spent a few days, circling his vessel and trying to bribe him to let him take him. Eventually after a few more days he took him. And he could start his new life. It would be a cursed life, away from everything he knew. No you, no angels, no heaven. He wondered what was happening in heaven right now, if they were fighting again. But always, his mind wandered to you. There it stayed most of his days. He could not return to heaven to find you, if you were even there anymore. Eventually for the months he lived on Earth he began to hope you had died. At least then you would no longer have to suffer whatever it was you were suffering. 

Gabriel carved himself a new life on Earth, spending most of it travelling. He took up a new identity, calling himself a Trickster and using his talents to make sinners suffer. Centuries past and he made a new family, though it didn't last long it helped to sooth his pain. He went through minor relationships with pagans, but always ended them before long. He always felt as though he was betraying you by even looking at another being in that way. You were his heart, you always would be. In your memory, everything he would do would be for you. You were the last thing he thought about, you were the first thing he thought about. And all though he sometimes wanted it to be over, he knew it was something you could never forgive him for. So he carried on his miserable life, trying to fill the hole you left. Of course, nothing sufficed. You had been his everything. And now he had nothing.

His life was empty.


	7. You Remind Me of Someone

Living with the Winchesters had its ups and down. It was tiring and stressful, but you loved it. They were the only family you'd ever known.

A few years ago you were in an accident. You couldn't remember a thing from before you were with the Winchester brothers. You knew your name, Amelia and you knew you had no family left. You felt lucky you couldn't remember them.

\-----

"Friend of ours is coming round for a few months. Well, kind of a friend. Hes an asshole but, hes helpful and we kinda owe him a favor. Hes an archangel, but he wont hurt you so dont worry." Dean explained.

"An archangel?" You asked, trembling. You were terrified of all of heavens creations.

"just keep away from him if you have to, alright? He wont bother you".

"Are you sure you can trust him though?"

"Yes." Dean lied, trying to make you feel a little bit better.

\---

You were making a cup of coffee in the kitchen when you heard a flutter of wings in the main room.

"Guess who's back! Back again!" The voice began singing. You had decided you'd keep away from him.

You continued to make your coffee, ignoring the conversation happening in the other room with Gabriel and the brothers.

You walked in and straight past them, heading to a corner in the study.

"Hey, you've got an angel with you?"  
You blushed.

"You've been here 5 minutes and you're already chatting up our friend, stop it." Said Sam.

"I wasn't flirting, she has wings on her back and a halo. Beautiful wings...kinda reminds me of someone I knew."  
He sighed at the end.

"Amelia is not an angel, Cas has met her and he's said nothing."

You sat down uncomfortable, about to read a book when the archangel came over.

"Youre an....angel. I- uh." You looked up at the stuttering archangel.   
"Sorry you just, look like somebody I once knew. Youre the image of her..."

"Uh, im Amelia?" You looked straight down and opened the book.

He made a loud moan and then ran off, you didn't seem him for the rest of the day.


	8. I Am Human

It was odd for any guy to come up to you and compliment you, you weren't used to it at all. You didn't speak to him for the rest of the evening. He would wander in and out of rooms and if you were there he'd stand there for a few moments, staring at you. Sometimes he'd open his mouth and begin to stammer, then he'd sigh and rush off like what he would say wouldn't be worth it. You were afraid of angels though, so you couldn't exactly talk to him like he was another guy, even if it was just to see what was up with him. You decided you'd stay in your room for the duration of the time he was here, that was when you weren't going to get books, food or drinks. 

The next morning you woke early and decided to have a nice hot early morning shower, which were always the best kind of showers. You grabbed a towel and gathered some jeans and a shirt to wear once you came out , then went off toward the shower room. You assumed everybody was asleep so you were quiet walking through the halls, that was before you turned the corner and saw Gabriel. Your heart stopped for a few moments, then began to beat faster. All though he'd proved no threat to you so far, you were still scared of him.

"Morning, ______. I mean, uh.......Amelia." He looked so sad after correcting himself. He stared at the floor with empty eyes, before looking back up to meet your eyes. "Shower, huh?" You nodded, standing there some way away from him. "You know, I don't bite, right? I never did bite you. I loved y-"

"I am not her!" You scolded him. "I'm sorry, I am human. My name is Amelia, I have had a whole family and a life. I bleed, I have to breathe, I have to eat. I am human. I'm not your angel...ward....or whatever the hell she was."

"Mate. She was my mate, not some ward. She loves me.....loved." He sighed and walked past you with the same empty eyes. You could almost see his eyes fill up a little.

You carried on your way to have a now angry shower.

The next time you saw him was at lunch time. He was sat reading a book at the large dining table with the Winchesters scattered about with him. There was little talk in the room, besides the brothers. You were making yourself a sandwich in the kitchen, but you could feel him watching you for the entire time you were in there. After 10 minutes you took your sandwich to your room on a plate, not looking at any of the guys in the room but walking straight past them all. Sam and Dean didn't question it as they knew you were uneasy with angels. You felt the archangels eyes watch you as you moved, you sped up, noticeably. You didn't slow down till you were back in your room. There were another few moments he saw you in the day, but not once did either of you make an attempt of communication.

"How could she not remember everything we did together? everything I did for her. Am I going crazy? Is it even her? or am I really that desperate. And I thought staying in the bunker for a while would help keep me safe. At this rate I'm a danger to myself. And her. "

"Brother, perhaps you are mistaken. I see no wings, no halo. And I don't feel an inch of grace near her." Castiel stood next to Gabriel, worrying about his older brother immeasurably.

"Something happened to her. When they took her from me in heaven, they must have done something. They must have ripped her grace from her. Oh my poor, ______. What did they do to you?" Gabriel was stood leaning on the door frame to the library, watching you read. You were unaware he was there, if you knew you would have moved by now. As you flipped a page you heard the voice of Dean echo through the bunker as he came to join you in the library. Sam followed shortly behind, laptop under his arm and a mug of coffee in the opposite hand. They both sat at the table, Sam choosing to stay quiet and Dean bellowing out some dated rock lyrics.

"Cas, Gabriel, what're you two doing creeping by the door frame?" Your heart stopped again and you slammed your book shut, getting up quickly and rushing across the room to a different door. It would mean you would have to go the long way around to your bedroom, but Gabriel was blocking the quick route. He watched you go, almost going after you. Dean saw him step a few steps toward your direction but something stopped him.

"I need to talk to her....this is getting ridiculous. She may as well be the wall." Dean said, concerned but also jokingly. You could hear them all laughing and talking from your bedroom, and you wanted nothing to do with them. Not whilst he was there.

Two hours later you heard Dean call you.

"_______?!" He called from the library. You came from your room and began to walk down the hallway.

"What?" You called out. "Come here, we need to talk." You nervously started walking toward the library. "It's about Gabriel." He added after you took a few more steps. As soon as he said that you turned around and rushed off in the other direction, assuming he was with Dean. You said you'd wanted nothing to do with him and you refused to even look at him right now.

"_____!" Dean yelled from the library. He was probably cursing now. You rushed around the corner when your surroundings flew everywhere and you made your way to the floor. You let out a quiet shriek as your head hit the floor. Opening your eyes you saw Gabriel on top of you, grunting from the fall. Again, your heart stopped and your breath hitched.

"G-I-" You moved quickly, trying to shuffle away from him, terrified.

"__- Amelia....."

"Get off me!" You tried to move away again but with nothing working, he was too heavy.

"Why don't you remember me?"

"What? Get off me! I do not know you! I have never met you in my life, I don't care that you've got some long lost love. I will never replace her, get off me!" You were furious with him and you let your emotions get the better of you. One fell shove and Gabriel let you push him off you. You stormed off back to your room, leaving the archangel heartbroken on the floor. He was on his hands and knees in tears. Dean came up behind him and all though he'd done so much wrong to him in the past, he had sympathy for the archangel. He knelt down. Astonished by what he saw.

"Gabriel. Even if it is her, she doesn't remember you. You keep pushing her because you're so upset, she's gonna explode again and it'll be worse than just now."

"It's not fair!" Gabriel screamed, aiming his fist at the wall, breaking straight through it as if he were the hulk. He leaned his head against the wall, trying to control his emotions. And Dean sat with him in silence.

"Why has falling on her upset you so much?" Dean asked.

The archangel let out a quiet sob. "It's- ......we first......it's how we first met.....and she didn't remember anything. Not a thing."

"Tell you what, man. I still owe you after Lucifer. How about we all get some research going and see if there's anything on hidden angels or....something of the likes. Maybe we can do something to get her memory back, if it is her."

"It's her. My grace is one with hers....It's not felt so strong since I left heaven. Not since I was with her."

The two went toward the library to commit to some research, whilst you stayed in your room blasting incredibly loud music.

 

 


End file.
